historyofwwfefandomcom-20200213-history
History of Unforgiven
Event: "Unforgiven" Date: April 26, 1998 Location: Greensboro, North Carolina Arena: Greensboro Coliseum Attendence: 21,427 Farooq, Ken Shamrock, and Steve Blackman defeated The Nation of Domination (D-Lo Brown, Mark Henry, and Rocky Maivia) (13:07) when Farooq pinned Maivia....European Heavyweight Title Match: Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Owen Hart (12:38) to retain the title....NWA World Tag Team Title Match: The New Midnight Express (Bob Holly and Bart Gunn) defeated The Rock-n-Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson) (7:20) when Bart pinned Gibson....Evening Gown Match: Luna defeated Sable (2:35) in an "evening gown" match....World Tag Team Title Match: The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Jesse James) defeated Legion of Doom 2000 (Hawk and Animal) (12:13) when James pinned Hawk....Inferno Match: The Undertaker defeated Kane (15:57) in an "inferno" match....World Heavyweight Title Match: Dude Love defeated Steve Austin (18:52) by Disqualification. Steve Austin retains the title. ---- Event: "Unforgiven" Date: September 26, 1999 Location: Charlotte, North Carolina Arena: Charlotte Coliseum Attendence: 15,779 Val Venis pinned Steve Blackman (6:33)....European Heavyweight Title Match: D-Lo Brown pinned Mark Henry (9:11) to win the title....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Jeff Jarrett defeated Chyna (11:52) by Disqualification to retain the Intercontinental Title....The Acolytes (Farooq and Bradshaw) defeated The Dudley Boyz ( Buh Buh Ray and D-Von) (7:28) when Farooq pinned D-Von....World Women's Title Match (Hardcore Match): Ivory pinned Luna Vachon (3:37) in a "hardcore" match to retain the title....World Tag Team Title Match: The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Jesse James ) defeated Edge and Christian (11:09) when Gunn pinned Edge....World Hardcore Title Match (Hell in a Kennel Cell Match): '''Al Snow defeated The Big Bossman (11:42) in a "steel cage inside hell in a cell" match to retain the title....X-Pac defeated Chris Jericho (13:10) by Disqualification....World Heavyweight Title Match (Six Pack Challenge Match): Hunter Hearst Helmsley won a "six pack" match (20:28) to win the vacant title when he pinned Rocky Maivia. Also in the match were: The Big Show, Kane, Mankind, & Davey Smith. Steve Austin was the special referee. ---- Event: Unforgiven 2000 Date: September 24, 2000 Location: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Arena: First Union Center Attendence: 19,310 Eight Man Tag Team Match: Right to Censor (Steven Richards, The Goodfather, Bull Buchanan, and Val Venis) defeated The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von) and The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) (6:05) when Steven Richards pinned Buh-Buh Ray Dudley...Strap Match: Tazz defeated Jerry Lawler (5:07) in a "Strap" match...Six-Man Hardcore Title Challenge Match: Crash Holly pinned Steve Blackman to win the title. Perry Saturn pinned Crash Holly to win the title. Steve Blackman pinned Perry Saturn (9:00) to win the title. Participants were: Funaki, Test, Al Snow, Perry Saturn, Crash Holly, and Steve Blackman...Chris Jericho defeated X-Pac (9:05) via submission...World Tag Team Title Match (Steel Cage Match): The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt) defeated Edge and Christian (14:00) to win the tag team titles in a "Steel Cage" match...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Eddie Guerrero defeated Rikishi Phatu (6:10) by Disqualification to retain the title...Triple H pinned Kurt Angle (17:28)...World Heavyweight Title Match (Fatal Four Way Match): The Rock defeated Kane, Chris Benoit, and The Undertaker (16:03) when the Rock pinned Chris Benoit to retain the title in a "Fatal Four Way" match. ---- Event: WWF Unforgiven 2001 Date: September 23, 2001 Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Arena: Mellon Arena Attendance: 13,855 Sunday Night Heat Match: Billy Gunn pinned Tommy Dreamer (3:12)...WWF World Tag Team Title Match (Four Way Elimination Match): The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von) defeated Lance Storm and Hurricane Helms, The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy), and Spike Dudley and The Big Show (14:15) to retain the tag team titles in an "four-way elimination match". The Big Show pinned Lance Storm (6:51). Matt Hardy pinned Spike Dudley (7:56). D-Von Dudley pinned Matt Hardy (14:15)...Perry Saturn pinned Raven (5:06)...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Christian pinned Edge (11:52) to win the title...WCW World Tag Team Title Match: The Undertaker and Kane defeated Kronik (Brian Adams and Bryan Clarke) (8:52) when The Undertaker pinned Clarke to retain the tag team titles...WWF World Hardcore Title Match: Rob Van Dam defeated Chris Jericho (16:27) to retain the title...WCW World Heavyweight Title Match (Handicap Match): The Rock defeated Booker T. and Shane McMahon (15:23) in a "handicap" match to retain the title when The Rock pinned Booker T....WCW United States Heavyweight Title Match: Rhyno pinned Yoshihiro Tajiri (4:46) to win the title...WWF World Heavyweight Title Match: Kurt Angle defeated Steve Austin (23:40) via submission to win the title. ---- '''Event: WWE Unforgiven 2002 Date: September 22, 2002 Location: Los Angeles, California Arena: '''Staples Center '''Attendance: 16, 000 Sunday Night Heat Match (SmackDown! Match): Rey Misterio Jr. pinned Chavo Guerrero Jr.... RAW Match (Eight-Man Tag Team Match): 'Kane, Buh-Buh Ray Dudley, Booker T., and Goldust defeated The Un-Americans (Lance Storm, Christain, William Regal, and Test) (9:58) when Kane pinned Lance Storm...'Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Jericho defeated Ric Flair (6:16) via submission to retain the title...SmackDown! Match: Eddie Guerrero pinned Edge (11:48)...Interpromotional Tag Team Match: The Island Boyz (Rosie and Jamal) (RAW) defeated Billy Gunn and Chuck Palumbo (SmackDown!) (6:30) when Jamal pinned Billy Gunn...(RAW) World Heavyweight Title Match: 'Triple H pinned Rob Van Dam (18:17) to retain the title...'Women's World Heavyweight Title Match: Trish Stratus pinned Molly Holly (5:43) to win the title...SmackDown! Match: '''Chris Benoit pinned Kurt Angle (13:58)...(SmackDown!) World Havyweight Title Match:' The Undertaker and Brock Lesnar (20:25) fought to a No Contest. Brock Lesnar retained the title. ---- '''Event': WWE RAW's Unforgiven 2003 Date: September 21, 2003 Location: Hershey, Pennsylvania Arena: GIANT Center Attendance: 10,347 Sunday Night Heat Match: Maven defeated Steven Richards...World Tag Team Title Match (Handicap Tables Match): The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley) defeated La Resistance (Sylvian Grenier and Renee Dupree) and Rob Conway (10:12) in a "handicap tables" match to win the tag team titles. Rob Conway was eliminated first. Sylvian Grenier was eliminated second. Renee Dupree was eliminated third...Winner Gets The Services of Stacy Kiebler. If Steiner Loses, Test Gets Services of Steiner: Test pinned Scott Steiner (7:01)... Randy Orton pinned Shawn Michaels (19:40)...Lita and Trish Stratus defeated Molly Holly and Gail Kim (6:47) when Lita pinned Molly Holly...Last Man Standing Match: 'Kane defeated Shane McMahon (19:32) in a "Last Man Standing" match...'Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Three Way Match): Christian defeated Chris Jericho and Rob Van Dam (18:39) when Christian pinned Rob Van Dam to retain the title in a "three way" match...Winners Get To Announce RAW: 'Al Snow and Johnathan Coachman defeated Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler (7:55) when Coachman pinned Ross in a "Winner Gets to Announce RAW" match...'World Heavyweight Title Match: Bill Goldberg pinned Triple H (14:42) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE RAW's Unforgiven 2004 Date: September 12, 2004 Location: Portland, Oregon Arena: Rose Garden Attendance: 8,313 Sunday Night Heat Match: Maven pinned Rodney Mack...Chris Benoit and William Regal defeated Ric Flair and Batista (15:05) when Benoit made Flair submit...Women's World Title Match: Trish Stratus pinned Victoria (8:25) to retain the title...Tyson Tomko pinned Steven Richards (6:20)...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Ladder Match): Chris Jericho defeated Christian (22:22) in a "ladder" match to win the vacant title...No Disqualification Match: Shawn Michaels pinned Kane (17:57) in a "No Disqualification" match...World Tag Team Title Match: La Resistance (Sylvian Grenier and Rob Conway) defeated Rhyno and Yoshihiro Tajiri (9:35) when Grenier pinned Rhyno to retain the tag team titles...World Heavyweight Title Match: Triple H pinned Randy Orton (24:40) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE RAW's Unforgiven 2005 Date: September 18, 2005 Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Arena: Ford Center Attendance: 8,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: Rob Conway defeated Yoshihiro Tajiri...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Ric Flair defeated Carlito Carribean Cool (11:53) to win the title...Trish Stratus and Ashley defeated Victoria and Torrie Wilson (6:53) when Stratus pinned Victoria...The Big Show pinned Gene Snitsky (6:10)...Shelton Benjamin pinned Kerwin White (8:49)...Steel Cage Match: Matt Hardy defeated Edge (21:23) in a "steel cage" match...World Tag Team Title Match: Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch defeated Hurricane Helms and Rosey (7:37) when Murdoch pinned Hurricane Helms to win the tag team titles...Shawn Michaels pinned Chris Masters (16:42)...World Heavyweight Title Match: John Cena and Kurt Angle fought to a No Contest (17:13). Cena retains the title. ---- Event: WWE RAW's Unforgiven 2006 Date: September 17, 2006 Location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada Arena: Air Canada Centre Attendance: 16,105 Dark Match: Super Crazy pinned Shelton Benjamin...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Johnny Nitro pinned Jeff Hardy (18:00) to retain the title...Umaga and Kane fought to a Double Count Out (8:00)...World Tag Team Title Match: The Spirit Squad (Mikey and Nicky) defeated The Highlanders (Rory and Robbie McAllister) (10:00) when Nicky pinned Rory to retain the tag team titles...Handicap Hell in a Cell Match: DeGeneration X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H) defeated The McMahons (Vince and Shane McMahon) and The Big Show (25:00) in a "Handicap Hell in a Cell" match when Triple H pinned Vince McMahon...Women's World Title Match: Trish Stratus defeated Lita (12:00) via submission to win the title...Randy Orton pinned Carlito Carribean Cool (9:00)...World Heavyweight Title Match (Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match): John Cena defeated Edge (22:00) in a "Tables, Ladders, and Chairs" match to win the title. ---- Event: WWE Unforgiven 2007 Date: September 16, 2007 Location: Memphis, Tennessee Arena: FedEx Forum Attendance: ''' '''ECW World Heavyweight Title Match: CM Punk pinned Elijah Burke (12:00) to retain the title... SmackDown! World Tag Team Title Match: Montel Vontavious Porter and Matt Hardy defeated Deuce and Domino (10:00) when Matt pinend Deuce to retain the tag team titles...RAW Match, No Disqualification Match for Carlito Only: Triple H pinned Carlito Carribean Cool (10:00) in a "No Disqualification Match for Carlito Only" match...RAW Women's World Title Match: Candice Michelle pinned Beth Phoenix (8:00) to retain the title...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match (Three-Way Match): Batista defeated The Great Khali and Rey Misterio (9:00) in a "Three-Way" match when Batista pinned The Great Khali to win the title...RAW World Tag Team Title Match: Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch defeated Brian Kenrick and Paul London (12:00) when Murdoch pinned Kendrick to retain the tag team titles...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Randy Orton defeated John Cena (8:00) by Disqualification. John Cena retains the title...SmackDown! Match, The Undertaker Returns: The Undertaker pinned Mark Henry (12:00).